This invention relates to an apparatus for playing a board game and, in particular, relates to an apparatus for playing a board game in which the players act as waitpersons taking orders for various food items, remembering them, and then later reciting the orders.
Games employing movement of playing pieces over a game board are popular and game boards with rectangular, circular, and abstract patterns have been developed for playing such games. However, game apparatus have not been provided that simulate a restaurant situation in which the players assume the roles of waitpersons and, in accordance with the movement of a marker piece on the board, achieve positions in which they are required to take orders for food items from other players and then, after another series of movements of the marker piece on the board, recite those orders from memory, being rewarded for a successful recitation.